fan_pretty_curefandomcom-20200223-history
Sweetheart Pretty Cure
Pilot :Sweetheart Pretty Cure Episode List A long time ago there were two wars calls Pretty Cure who defended the White shallow kingdom, including two were Cure Hime and Cure Amai, The Pretty Cures also had a fairy, he was called "Take" Take could turn into a human, in human form he is called Takeshi, and whenever possible he helps Pretty Cures, all occurred well until one day the Queen of the neighboring kingdom called Black kingdom fell in love with Takeshi and made a marriage proposal and said that if he not accepts it would declare war against the White Shallow Kingdom, even Takeshi aware that he refused the proposal of the Queen, and she invaded by anger attacked the White Shallow Kingdom, the Pretty Cures managed to defeat the Queen and all returned to live in peace, Too long after the daughter of the Black Queen of the Kingdom: Namida when he learned of the Pretty Cures made to his mother his anger and desire for revenge created a monster called Fukushu that began to prey on the White Shallow Kingdom, as the Precures had never fought a monster so they were defeated and all that were once Characters Pretty Cure / Amai Tabemono is a 14-year-old girl is reborn as Cure Amai,Amai is the best friend of Hisako, she is polite, kind and pleasant, Amai loves to help everyone and have friends everywhere she meet Take in human form then he developed a passion for it, Amai's Pretty Cure alter-ego is Cure Amai, The cure of candy whose theme colour is dark blue. / Hisako Himemiya is a girl of 15 years and is reborn as Cure Hime, Hisako is a Himedere ie it finds a "princess" and is kind only to your friends, Hisako is a "Princess" spoiled, selfish and almost all avoid talking to her, Hisako meet Take in his human form and more that is in love with him she swears standing by who does not like it. Hisako's Pretty Cure alter-ego is Cure Hime, The cure of royalty and love whose theme colour is white. / Luna is an alien who came from the planet "Zheri" with 100 years old, she who was sent on a peacekeeping mission to help Precures, Luna is sweet, gentle, more is also patient, it appears in series in episode 5. Luna pretty cure alter-ego is Cure Luna, The cure of the shining galaxy whose theme colour is blue. / Shiori Hashimoto is a famous singer with 15-year-old Shiori is not talking very, very strong, very courageous and is serious, she had entered one Love Jewelry and used there as ornament in her hair, she became to the first time into Cure Courage with Heart Make-up Package of Cure Amai and the Love Jewelry was in his hair when the fight ended she won her own Heart Make-up Package. Shiori's pretty cure alter-ego is Cure Courage, The cure of the courage whose theme colour is white. White Shallow Kingdom/Black Rose Kingdom / Take (Takeshi) is the fairy Precures in human form he is called Takeshi Ikeda, he was imprisoned in human form forever by Namida, he is gentle, kind, cheerful, and never is rude, all school girls are passionate about it except Shiori and Luna-P, he is in love with Elizabeth. / Namida is the daughter of the Queen of the black kingdom Gakkuri she disguises of human to approach and put an end to the Precures so that more forward she falls in love with Takeshi and becoming a young lady (Only she did not turn into Precure!) in his human form it is called Elizabeth being nicknamed Eliza for Amai,she is in love with Takeshi. The Broken Heart Pretty Cure is an evil version of the Sweetheart Pretty Cure. Namida create they to destroy the pretty cures. Fukushū He is the series main monster. Items and Weapons Heart Make-up Package-The Heart Make-up Package is a compact like transformation device use by the cures. They transformed into pretty cures with the phase "Pretty Cure! Make-Up" Love Jewelry-The Love Jewelry is a jewel-heart shaped. This Item allows the transformation of the Cures. Moonlight Crystal-The Moonlight Crystal is a Full Moon-Shaped brooch-like transformation device. This item belong to Luna and she uses it to transformed into pretty cure with the phase "Moonlight Power! Make-Up! Lovell-The Lovells are items that the cures use to restore the peace in the White Shallow Kingdom. Love Arrow-The Cures Attack device. Locations *Tanoshimi-The city where the cures living. The more know locations are: **Éclair Spoir Academy-The more famous Academy of the city and also is the school that the cures attend. **Les café de amateurs-One of the most popular coffee shop, The cures gather there from time to time. **Sakura Park-The most popular point of the city, CT-30 Luna-P landed his ship there. Trivia *Sweetheart Pretty Cure! is the first series with 3 eyecatch. *Sweetheart Pretty Cure! is the third series where the Cures attend a boarding school instead of a public school. *Sweetheart Pretty Cure! is the first series with an alien pretty cure. **Unlike of others series whose a cure comes from the main series' Kingdom or the cure is a fairy. *Sweetheart Pretty Cure! is the third series where the romance is constantly present. *Sweetheart Pretty Cure is the second series after Suite Pretty Cure to use a brooch as a transformation item. *Sweetheart Pretty Cure is the sixth series with any tomboy Cure. *Sweetheart Pretty Cure is the first series with a Himedere cure. *Sweetheart Pretty Cure is the first series to have a cure whose the element is Candy. *Sweetheart Pretty Cure is the first series 3 different openings. *Sweetheart Pretty Cure is the fourth series with 50 episode. *Sweetheart Pretty Cure is the third series where the lead cure no has the theme colour pink. Category:Series Category:Remake Series Category:CureLove12 Category:CureLove12Series Category:Sweetheart Pretty Cure